genovaboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Flaymlock
Mitch Flaymlock is the secondary antigoniste of Living Dead he is TK`s second in command Appearnce Its unkown what mitch looked like befor the outbreak it can evidend that he had to eyes or one of his was normal in the outbreak he wears a grey vest with a white shirt and a red tie under a dark grey trench coat black slacks and dark brown boots a black cowboy hat and a black eye patch over his left eye he has dark brown hair matched with a beared with grey bits it implyes hes either in his 30`s or 40`s Personality Its unkown what his personality was like befor the outbreak its mostlikely he was a govenor befor it in the outbreak he is chould of loss his sanity or was in a state of need until he met TK he is seen a trickster and is loyal to TK and wants to help in create a new empire despite that he also shows concern about the project going down hill if the docoments get stolen or if they do`nt suceed and considers going into the great beyone implying hes willing to sacrfie himself to pervent either death at his bosses hands or deppersion Death Mitch died offscreen when it was comformed that living dead was cancceld frank punches him the face almost disfiguring him finally giving up he commited suidcide by slitting his throat killing him and ending his treachery Skills and Wepons * SpeedMitch is swift for a man who was born in the lat 60`s * Intellegence he is show to be smarter than frank * Craftsmanship he created a wepon either befor the outbreak or as it just started * Punisher the wepon made by mitch himself is called the punisher it is a sword blade attacked to a pole of a mop that was shortend and has a button that makes the blade come out * 9 bolt pistol while never used in combat it is seen on his belt Triva * Mitch was going to die in a episode getting shot by drake heartman after getting bested by frank and captured this was going to weaken TK and lead to him getting mauled by zombies however it was quickly scrapped due to frank wanting to kill mitch and drake wanting to kill TK another way he was going to die was getting mauled by zombies if he does end up getting killed it will mostlikey frank will end mitch`s life in a brutal way as reveange it is mostlikey he will die soon to help frank and the others and to weaken TK by the end of season one * He has two deceased sibling a yonger sister and a older brother they can be seen in the background in a photo his brother died pior to the events of Living Dead dieing from being mauled by a grizzely he was buried in GA cemetary his sister was killed by mitch as a mercy killing after getting biten by a zombie she asked him to kill to pervent reanimation he shot her in the head her corpse was also buried but mitch keeps her locket as tribut and to insure that her spirt will pass on to the afterlife no traces of his brothers mommentos have been found * Its unkown why he wears a eyepatch it can be assumend that he lost it at somepoint as a eyestalk as been in in a bottle filled green goo and blue tape with nothing written onit and bits of hazel and be seen peeking out of the tape implying hes missing his left eye * Hes based off of the govenor and carl from the walking dead the govennor has a eyepatch carl is missing a eye * He commited sucidcide after getting beaten up by frank (this happen offscreen due to living dead getting cancceled) Category:Living Dead Category:Deaceased